


Two of a Kind

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Concerts, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Ukitake is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are going out on their first date to a rock music festival. The Gotei 13 watches them from the Seireitei.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Ichihime shippers! After writing my headcanons as to what Ichigo and Orihime's first date was like, I decided to write it out for real, so without further ado, get ready for these two dorks to act like shy, awkward dorks on their first date!
> 
> Also, Ukitake is alive in this fic, because I needed him to be.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone when it was announced that Ichigo was taking Orihime out on a date for the first time. But with the war against the Quincies finally over, something as mundane as this had quickly became big news among the shinigami they’d befriended. After all, it has been a while since they were all able to take things easy and just relax. So the news had spread like wildfire among the shinigami.

Tonight is the night of Ichigo and Orihime’s first date, and all the shinigami have gathered in the theater of the Twelfth Division in order to watch it. Yes, Ukitake is going to broadcast it live at the Gotei 13, and pretty much all captains, lieutenants, and other seated officers have shown up to watch.

“Remind me again why we are watching Kurosaki Ichigo going on a date?” Soifon asks as she settles down in her seat.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Rangiku asks. “It’s gonna be so much fun!”

“True. And besides, this is something we absolutely cannot miss,” Kyoraku is saying.

“All I’m gonna say is that Ichigo better not mess this up,” Rukia says seriously as she takes her seat next to Renji and Byakuya. “If he makes Inoue cry, he’s never gonna hear the end of it from me!”

“Whoa, calm down,” Renji says, chuckling. “Ichigo’s a smart guy, he’s not gonna do anything like that.”

“By the way, when’s the date starting?” Kira asks.

Ukitake smiles. “Ishida-kun messaged me just now,” he says. “It’ll start in a couple of minutes. Right now, we just have to make sure the badge has connected to Soul Society, and- ah, looks like we’ve got a connection now!”

As Ukitake takes his seat beside Kyoraku, the double-screens come to life as they focus on the streets of a neighbourhood in Karakura Town in the late afternoon. Then, Kurosaki Ichigo comes into view, walking down the streets. He wears a black tank top with a pair of skinny blue jeans and black and white sneakers on his feet. Leather bracelets circle around his wrists and a silver chain hangs from his neck. His face seems rather relaxed, and he just walks casually down the streets.

“Wow, he looks like a punk,” Hisagi observes. “But he looks good.”

“Really embracing the punk image, isn’t he?” Rukia says, shaking her head.

It doesn’t take too long for Ichigo to arrive at his destination: Orihime’s house. He rings the doorbell and waits for a few moments. Minutes later, the door opens to reveal Inoue Orihime, also dressed in punk-like clothes. She wears a pair of high-waisted jean shorts, red and white sneakers, and a burgundy sleeveless shirt with a faded rose design. Her hair is flowing freely with her usual hairpins, and she wears a spiked choker around her neck, and silver and black bracelets around her wrists. She also has a small amount of eyeliner and purple eyeshadow, and a small amount of pink lipgloss on her lips. She looks pretty cute, actually.

* * *

“Oh wow, Orihime-chan’s really rocking the punk look!” Rangiku praises.

“What’re they dressin’ up like that for?” Kenpachi asks, looking confused. “They gearin’ up for a fight or somethin’?”

* * *

Upon seeing Ichigo, Orihime blushes and smiles. “Wow, you look really good, Kurosaki-kun!” she says. Then her eyes widen slightly as she realizes what she’d just said. “Um, I mean, well… you…”

Ichigo can’t help but chuckle as he averts his eyes, also blushing. “Thanks… and you… you look great, Inoue,” he says, shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

Orihime blushes again. “You… You think so?” she asks.

“Of course,” Ichigo tells her with a shy smile.

* * *

Nanao just facepalms. “Seriously? They start blushing the minute they see each other?” She shakes her head. “Human teenagers, I swear…”

Kyoraku chuckles. “Human teenagers are adorable,” he says.

* * *

Onscreen, Ichigo seems to have recovered from his earlier shyness. “So, you ready?” he asks with a tiny smile. “There’s this ramen place near the venue, and I thought we could go and get an early dinner there, you know? So we can beat the line.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Orihime agrees.

“You have the tickets?”

Orihime smiles as she holds up two slips of paper from her small handbag. “I sure do!” she says as she steps out of the house, closing and locking the door behind her. “I’m so glad Tatsuki-chan gave us these tickets.”

Ichigo glances at the tickets. “‘Karakura Rockfest’... have you ever been to this?”

“No, but Tatsuki-chan is a big fan of some of the bands in the line-up. She plays their songs at the dojo a lot!” Orihime says with a small giggle. “Some of their songs have a lot of screaming and growling in them, but it’s actually really fun to listen to while doing karate!”

“Wait, what?” Ichigo is surprised at her answer, but he laughs slightly. “I never knew you were a metalhead, Inoue.”

“Actually, I like all music if it’s good, regardless of genre,” Orihime laughs.

* * *

Byakuya sighs. “Great. Their first date, and it’s for a metal music concert?” He shakes his head.

“I’m impressed! Ramen and a music festival? Sounds like a fun date!” Rose says approvingly. “Let’s hope the lineup is good.”

They watch as Ichigo and Orihime take a public bus to the concert venue. On the way, they just talk about a few mundane things like school and their regular lives, all while blushing every now and then and glancing shyly at each other.

Ukitake smiles. “Ah, young love,” he says with a sigh. “Isn’t it such a lovely thing, Shunsui?” He takes Kyoraku’s hand into his and smiles at him.

“Indeed it is, Jushiro,” Kyoraku says, smiling. “Brings back memories. Remember when we were young and on our first date?” He takes Ukitake’s hand and kisses his fingertips.

“Those were the days, indeed.” Ukitake presses a kiss on Kyoraku’s cheek.

Rukia chuckles at the affection between the two oldest captains. “Were you as shy and nervous as those two dorks up there?”

“A little bit, but that’s the beauty of being in love, Kuchiki,” Ukitake says before they all turn their attention back to the screen.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime are now seated at the counter of a ramen shop, placing their orders for food. Nothing much happens during their dinner date, apart from Ichigo reaching out and pushing back a loose strand of Orihime’s hair behind her ear, which makes Orihime look at Ichigo in surprise only for him to blush and avert his eyes.

However, Orihime just smiles. “Thank you,” she says.

Blushing harder, Ichigo mumbles, “no problem”.

A few moments of silence pass between them before they start speaking again.

“So what kind of music do you like, Kurosaki-kun?” Orihime asks.

Ichigo shrugs. “I’m more into punk rock from the eighties,” he says. “It doesn’t really matter if it’s Western or Japanese; if it’s from the eighties, then that’s my favourite kind of music to listen to.”

“Do you like any modern groups?”

“Some, I guess.”

Orihime nods while sipping at her ramen. “You know, I heard that headbanging is supposed to be a big thing at these kinds of concerts,” she says. “Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at her. “Well, be prepared for your neck to hurt for like, three days,” he warns jokingly.

“Oh, it’ll totally be worth it!” Orihime laughs.

* * *

In the theater of Squad 12, Isane just shakes her head. “Their necks are going to be so sore…” she sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Karakura Town, Ichigo and Orihime finish up their ramen dinner and continue onto the venue. From the looks of things, there isn’t too much of a long lineup outside. However, the electric atmosphere can practically be felt in Soul Society; all the fans in the line are waiting excitedly, chatting animatedly with one another about which bands they’re excited to watch.

Ichigo and Orihime just stand in a comfortable silence for a few moments before the former starts speaking.

“It’s a nice evening, isn’t it?” Ichigo says, looking so at peace.

“It is…” Orihime agrees. “Which band are you excited to watch tonight?”

Ichigo just shrugs. “I don’t really have an answer,” he admits. “Crossfaith, maybe? I dunno, I kinda like their music. What about you?”

“For me, I’m kind of excited for GazettE,” she says. “Have you seen what they look like? They’re so pretty!”

“Pretty, huh?” Ichigo raises an eyebrow. “Kinda like Yumichika or Byakuya?”

“Yeah, kinda like those two!” Orihime agrees.

* * *

In the theater, everyone looks in surprise at an equally-surprised Byakuya.

“Kurosaki Ichigo thinks I’m… pretty?” Byakuya repeats, stunned.

Yumichika just looks pleased. “But of course he does!” he says. “You are the prettiest shinigami in the Gotei, Kuchiki-taichou!”

Byakuya really doesn’t know what to think of this right now, though… 

And that’s when Ichigo and Orihime start discussing which shinigami they believe to be the prettiest in Soul Society.

* * *

“So which shinigami do you think are the prettiest?” Orihime asks.

Ichigo thinks for a moment. “Well, Byakuya is definitely pretty,” he says. “So is Yumichika, he’s also kinda pretty. Oh, and Ukitake-san too! He’s got really pretty hair.” 

He blushes slightly before glancing at Orihime. “And what about you, Inoue? Which shinigami do you think are the prettiest?”

Orihime looks thoughtful as she considers her answer. “Well… I think Rangiku-san is really pretty,” she admits. “Kuchiki-san is also very cute and pretty, and so is Unohana-san.”

She then looks at Ichigo. “You know, I’m kinda surprised you didn’t say that Abarai-kun is pretty,” she admits.

Yet again, Ichigo blushes. “Well, Renji has very pretty hair, but honestly, he’s more…” He sighs. “... hot.”

* * *

For some reason, Renji can’t control the blush on his face from hearing Ichigo calling him ‘hot’, and he just hides his face.

“Jeez… that dork…” he mutters.

“Whoa, Renji! Can’t believe Ichigo thinks you’re hot!” Rukia teases him. “But I can’t blame him, though. You’re a fine specimen of a man!”

If it’s possible, Renji’s face becomes even more red at that. However, he somehow manages to return Rukia’s teasing remark with a slight smirk of his own.

“Oh yeah? Well, I can’t blame Inoue for callin’ you pretty,” he says.

And now it’s Rukia’s turn to blush slightly, and she simply averts her eyes.

“Sh-Shut up…” she mutters.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya just rolls his eyes. “You two done yet?” he asks in annoyance.

Byakuya also sighs at this display, albeit somewhat more fond than usual.

* * *

When the doors of the venue open up, the line starts moving quite fast now, and Ichigo and Orihime get their tickets scanned before they enter the hall.

The stage is empty and set up with various instruments, and rock music plays from the speakers at a muted volume as a way of creating the atmosphere for the show tonight. The entire hall is filled with an electric air, and whatever excitement everyone feels becomes even stronger when they enter the hall.

“Wow, there’s a lot of people here,” Ichigo observes idly.

Orihime nods, her eyes almost sparkling as they take their place behind some of the railings. “I can already tell that it’s gonna be so much fun tonight!” she says excitedly. “I can’t wait!”

Just seeing how excited she is, especially the way her eyes sparkle in anticipation, Ichigo can’t help the fond smile that crosses his face.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great,” he agrees, taking her hand and squeezing it gently while smiling at her.

* * *

“Whoa… is Ichigo actually smiling?” Shinji asks, looking surprised. “Like, an actual smile?!”

“I’ve never seen him smile like that before!” Rukia says.

On the screen showing the audience, they notice that Orihime is blushing bright-red and looking down shyly.

“Inoue’s face is as red as Renji’s hair right now,” Byakuya observes, looking faintly amused.

“Those two are just so adorable!” Rangiku gushes adoringly.

* * *

“Um, are you okay, Inoue?” Ichigo asks, looking at her in concern as he releases her hand. “Your cheeks are really red.”

“Oh, I’m fine!” Orihime reassures him, laughing slightly. “I’m fine…”

She averts her eyes shyly as her heart pounds hard against her chest. “Um, I just wanted to say that… you have a really nice smile, Kurosaki-kun,” she confesses, looking back at him.

This time, Ichigo’s eyes widen slightly as his cheeks flush red, and he just averts his eyes while rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, um… thank you, Inoue,” he mumbles.

“It’s true!” Orihime tells him sincerely. “You look really good when you smile for real, and I really like seeing it. It’s cute!”

Ichigo blinks. “You think I’m… cute?”

Orihime looks a little startled. Did… Did she just say that out loud?

Nevertheless, she nods with a smile. “You’re pretty cute sometimes, Kurosaki-kun,” she says.

“Well, thanks…” Ichigo says shyly. He then looks at her with a soft smile. “You know, Inoue… I also think you’re super cute.”

Orihime blinks in surprise. “Me? You think so?”

“Yeah.” Ichigo is blushing even more now. “I like your smile, and I really like your imagination as well. They’re all very cute.”

For a moment, Orihime doesn’t know what exactly to say. Her heart is pounding hard against her chest, and her cheeks feel so very warm.

“Thank you…” she mumbles, her heart fluttering.

* * *

“Jeez, human teenagers are so hopeless!” Rukia sighs, albeit with a slight smile.

Renji just laughs. “Hopelessly in love, that’s for sure!” he says.

“How many times have they been blushing over each other now?” Kira asks, looking rather incredulous.

Hisagi shrugs. “Beats me,” he says.

“But they’re so cute!” Hinamori says fondly. “Seriously, they make such a good match together!”

“They kind of remind me of you, Byakuya-kun,” Ukitake says to Byakuya, his voice fond. “Don’t you remember those days?”

Byakuya just closes his eyes. “I do not need the reminder, Ukitake,” he says. “And I don’t need to be reminded from watching them either.”

But even he has to admit, they are quite adorable, especially when he watches them take a photo together.

“Ah, looks like the show’s finally gonna start!” Rose says, looking thrilled.

* * *

The house lights shut off, prompting cheers from the fans as the stage lights start flashing different colours. Ichigo and Orihime turn their attention to the stage, excitement coursing through their veins as the first band comes on-stage. And as it turns out, the band is none other than Crossfaith.

“It’s finally starting!” Ichigo says excitedly, his eyes brightening.

He and Orihime cheer as the band members take their places, as the vocalist starts shouting into the microphone to pump up the crowd, making them get a ‘wall of death’ ready.

Then the guitarists start rocking out on their guitars while the drummer goes wild. Adrenaline surges through Ichigo’s veins as the vocalist gets everyone riled up, and he and Orihime cheer in response to his shouting.

And then the beat drops, and the crowd goes wild. While some fans engage in the mosh pit, other fans headbang or jump in place while pumping their fists in the air, screaming and cheering and shouting out lyrics, all while the band rocks out on-stage. 

The sheer energy is so infectious, and Ichigo finds himself starting to pump his fist to the beat, while Orihime cheers and shouts out the lyrics that the vocalist sings. And in this moment, nothing else matters to them.

* * *

“Wait a minute,  _ that’s _ the wall of death?!” Kenpachi grumbles disbelievingly. “I thought there would be fighting or something… ‘wall of death’, my fucking ass…”

“I like this music!” Ikkaku says with a grin. “Makes me wanna fight someone!”

Kenpachi nods, grinning slightly. “Yeah, the music’s pretty kickass,” he agrees. “Oi, Kuchiki! You wanna fight to this music?”

Byakuya narrows his eyes. “Don’t you dare, you barbarian,” he threatens.

“Man, there’s a lot of screaming in this music,” Rangiku observes.

“Honestly, they’re not so bad,” Iba says. “I kinda like this band. Sounds like the perfect music for when you’re angry.”

“Yeah, it sounds like good fighting music, honestly,” Renji agrees.

Rukia just shakes her head. “Really?”

“Well, you know me,” Renji tells her. “You can take the guy outta the Eleventh, but you can’t take the Eleventh outta the guy.”

* * *

After some time, when the first band has finished their setlist, they leave for the next band to take the stage.

Neither Ichigo or Orihime have had so much fun in their lives until now. The way they can practically feel the music pumping through them, the way the adrenaline surges through their veins, and the way the lights flash as the band plays on the stage… 

Never have they felt more glad to be alive until now.

As the bands continue their setlists and rock out on the stage, Ichigo gradually notices Orihime having some difficulties in seeing the stage. And that’s when he notices how some other couples are working around this.

“Oi, Inoue!” he shouts over the cheering. “You wanna sit on my shoulders?”

Orihime looks quite surprised. “Are you okay with that?” she shouts back.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine!” Ichigo reassures her.

* * *

Renji, Hisagi, and Rangiku vocally express their approval in the form of whistles and cheers as they watch Ichigo lift Orihime up onto his shoulders on the screen.

“Alright, Ichigo!” Renji cheers him on. “Now that’s how you be a gentleman!”

“And Inoue didn’t even have to ask him!” Hisagi adds, smiling in approval.

“You go, Orihime!” Rangiku praises.

Meanwhile, Byakuya, Kensei, and Hitsugaya can only watch their lieutenants in confusion, wondering why this is so praiseworthy to them.

* * *

It’s truly amazing how quickly time can fly during a concert. Before anyone even realizes, the last band takes the stage for their setlist. Just like the other bands before them, their setlist is filled with loud and energetic songs that pump up the fans and get them going crazy.

At this point, Orihime is back to standing on the ground next to Ichigo, cheering on the band as they perform, all while admiring just how gorgeous the members look with their sleek outfits and flawless makeup.

“Alright, Karakura!” the vocalist shouts into the microphone. “Are you ready for this?!”

Ichigo and Orihime cheer along with the crowd.

“Let’s go, Karakura!” the vocalist yells again as the beat drops.

The band starts playing their last song of their setlist; a rather loud and aggressive song with some growling mixed in with the clear singing. And surprisingly, in spite of such a tone, the lyrics of the song are quite… romantic.

Orihime can’t help but sing along to the lyrics.

_ “Mou, tadahisa mo, muimi da to, rikai shite iru…” _ As she sings, she can’t help but look at Ichigo next to her.  _ “Onaji itami wo shiru, dokoka nita futari wa, marude tsugai no youni, kasaneatte…” _

She and Ichigo… they’re so similar in more ways than one. They’ve known the same kind of pain, they’ve gone through so much together… they truly fit together just like a hinge. And looking at him right now, watching him cheer on the band and chant the lyrics out loud… 

Ichigo truly looks gorgeous right now.

Her heart pounds against her chest, and as she turns her attention back to the band, she cannot ignore the blissful warmth that spreads through her chest. 

There’s no doubting her feelings now, that’s for sure.

* * *

“Who would’ve thought that this was a love song?” Ukitake muses.

“Even if the melody isn’t as gentle as the lyrics, it’s still quite romantic,” Rose praises.

“Well, out of all the bands we’ve seen so far, I gotta say that this one is the best out of all of them,” Renji declares as they watch the lead guitarist do his solo.

“I can’t believe it’s already almost over…” Hisagi sighs.

* * *

Ichigo has never imagined that such a fast-paced, energetic song could have such sincerely romantic lyrics. The melody is so infectious and electric, but the lyrics… they bring so many thoughts to his mind, with most of them being about none other than Orihime.

As Ichigo sings along to the second chorus, he finds his attention turning to Orihime right next to him.

_ “Kimi, wa rinne no, riyuu de ari, yuiitsu no hikari…”  _ he sings, completely entranced by the pure joy that shines in Orihime’s eyes as she watches the band.  _ “Onaji itami wo shiru, dokoka nita futari wa, marude tsugai no youni, kasaneatte…” _

Orihime is truly a ray of light that shines upon a dark and stormy sea. To think that they’ve gone through so much together already, to think that they’ve formed such a strong bond from the pain they’ve both known… indeed, they do fit together like a hinge.

And watching her right now, cheering on the band… Orihime is truly beautiful.

The way her long hair frames her face, the way her eyes shine excitedly, the way her skin almost glows under the multi-coloured lights that flash all around them… she truly looks stunning in this moment.

Before Ichigo even realizes, he gently takes her hand, getting her attention as she looks at him in surprise. The music is nothing but white noise right now, and he can practically hear his heart pounding hard against his chest.

As he gently pulls Orihime closer, Ichigo bends down slightly and presses a soft kiss upon her forehead.

And in this moment, as he looks at Orihime’s blushing face, there’s no doubt about it. Ichigo knows for sure now, that Orihime is so much more than just a crush.

* * *

“Well, well!” Rukia says, raising an eyebrow. “I had no idea that Ichigo could be so bold like that!”

“That was so sweet, though!” Isane says, looking so moved.

“Indeed it was,” Kyoraku agrees. “Well, it looks like the show has come to an end over there… I wonder what they’ll get up to now?”

* * *

Night has already fallen when Ichigo and Orihime emerge from the venue. As they slowly come down from the high of the concert, they take the public bus back in comfortable silence, perfectly content to just enjoy each other’s company.

Once they arrive back at their neighbourhood, Ichigo decides to break the silence.

“Would you like me to walk you home, Inoue?” he offers her. “It’s pretty late right now.”

Yet again, for the umpteenth time that night, Orihime finds herself blushing shyly. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if you walked me home…” she murmurs.

They head down in the direction towards Orihime’s apartment, and they find themselves talking about the festival.

“That was so much fun, wasn’t it?” Orihime asks.

“It sure was,” Ichigo agrees with a smile. “I don’t think I’ve felt that alive before.”

“I really liked that last song, honestly.” A smile crosses Orihime’s face. “The lyrics were surprisingly sweet!”

Then she starts singing the chorus out loud.

_ “Kimi, wa rinne no, riyuu de- _ come on, Kurosaki-kun! Sing with me!” she coaxes him teasingly.

Ichigo sighs, albeit with a smile as he mumbles the lyrics along with her.  _ “Riyuu de ari, yuiitsu no hikari… onaji itami wo shiru, dokoka nita futari wa, marude tsugai no youni, kasaneatte…” _

_ “Te no, naka ni wa, dokomademo!” _ Orihime’s voice rises cheerily, not even caring about her surroundings. _ “Nigori no nai ashita ga matte-” _

“Oi!” An old man forcefully opens his house door as he yells at Ichigo and Orihime. “Quit hollerin’ in the streets like that, you crazy kids!”

He slams the door, making Ichigo and Orihime look at each other in surprise as they stop singing. Only a few seconds later, they start laughing.

“Whoops!” Orihime giggles, rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry ‘bout that…”

“No need to apologize to me,” Ichigo reminds her, chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile, from a safe distance, Ishida, Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro watch the amusing scene before them.

“Sounds like they had a good time at the show. Too bad we couldn’t see what happened in the concert hall…” Keigo laments.

“I mean, at least we got to see Ichigo smile for real outside in the lineup,” Mizuiro points out.

Ishida just sighs. “I swear, watching those two is both awkward and embarrassing…” he mutters, albeit fondly.

“I think Ichigo did a good job,” Sado says approvingly. “They’re clearly meant for each other.”

Tatsuki smiles fondly. “That they are,” she agrees.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime continue the walk in a comfortable silence until they finally reach Orihime’s apartment.

“Well, here we are,” Ichigo says with a smile. “And by the way… thanks for tonight, Inoue. I really enjoyed myself.”

Orihime smiles back. “I also had fun, Kurosaki-kun,” she says. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

But right then, to her shock, she finds herself pulled into Ichigo’s arms in a warm embrace.

Orihime’s eyes widen in surprise, and she can’t even move for a moment. “K-Kurosaki-kun…?” she whispers.

Her heart is pounding against her chest, and her cheeks are burning hard.

“I… I love you, Inoue…” Ichigo murmurs. “Will you go out with me again? I love you…”

_ I love you. _ The words ring clearly in Orihime’s mind, and she almost can’t believe it. To hear him returning her feelings… to hear him say those three words… it must be a dream.

No, this is no dream. This is real, and it’s actually happening right now.

* * *

There’s a moment of stunned silence in the theater after witnessing Ichigo’s confession. But then it’s swiftly broken by loud, enthusiastic applause from Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shuuhei.

“I’m so proud of those two!” Rukia says, smiling like a proud mom. “They’ve finally confessed to each other!”

“About damn time they confessed!” Renji cheers.

“Well, it looks like human teenagers aren’t so hopeless after all,” Nanao says with a slight smile.

Even Byakuya himself looks fairly impressed. “So he’s finally managed to say the words outright,” he says.

* * *

When Orihime starts to cry, Ichigo pulls away from the embrace in a slight panic.

“I-Inoue?” he says, gently caressing her face. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did I…”

“I love you too, Kurosaki-kun!” Orihime sobs. “I always have, and I always will!”

Ichigo’s heart soars when he hears those words, and he can’t help but look at her in both surprise and joy.

“You’re serious?” he asks her softly.

With a nod, Orihime wipes away her tears as she smiles at him. “I’ve loved you for a long time now, Kurosaki-kun,” she tells him.

Orihime has always loved him…? It’s almost hard to believe, really. To think that the most beautiful girl in Karakura High School has loved him for so long; has had eyes for him all this time… and he’s always thought that he’d never stood a chance with her.

Ichigo just laughs nervously. “Wow… and here I thought I’d never have a chance with you,” he says.

“You’re the only one who has ever had a chance with me,” Orihime says with the sweetest smile. “No one else but you.”

Yet again, Ichigo’s heart is practically pounding against his chest, and his cheeks are even warmer than ever at Orihime’s confession.

This is it now. It’s now or never.

“May I… May I kiss you?” he asks her.

Orihime blinks in surprise. However, she smiles and nods. “You may,” she says.

Ichigo slowly leans towards her, and she leans up to meet him. However, she moves a bit too fast, and their foreheads end up colliding pretty hard.

“Ow! Ow!” Ichigo winces, rubbing his sore forehead.

“I’m so sorry, Kurosaki-kun!” Orihime frets. “I moved too fast, I’m sorry!”

“Jeez… what’s your head made of?” Ichigo mumbles.

After composing himself, they try again. Once more, Ichigo slowly leans down to her, and she also slowly leans up to him until their foreheads are gently pressed together.

Lowering his eyelids, Ichigo stares at her slightly parted lips, pausing slightly. Gently, he cups her cheeks in his hands, and then closes the distance as he slowly captures her lips with his own.

It’s so tentative, so gentle, but at the same time, it’s absolutely electrifying. Orihime’s lips are soft and sweet, and they move against his own just as gently and slowly. If Ichigo had believed that he’d never felt so alive during the concert, well… he’s wrong. In fact, as he kisses Orihime, he’s never felt even more alive than before.

Eventually, they slowly pull away from each other, and they just stare into each other’s eyes.

“Kurosaki-kun…” Orihime whispers.

“Call me ‘Ichigo’,” he murmurs.

Orihime smiles tentatively. “Ichigo,” she says.

His name sounds so sweet from her lips, and his heart flutters slightly. “Again?” he asks.

Orihime giggles. “Ichigo,” she says again.

“One more time?”

Now, Orihime laughs softly. “Ichigo.” Her voice sounds so light and joyful, and it’s like music to Ichigo’s ears.

Smiling at her, Ichigo kisses her forehead. “Goodnight, Orihime,” he says, her name coming so naturally from his lips.

Orihime smiles. “Goodnight… Ichigo,” she says. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss against Ichigo’s cheek, and with that, she heads inside to her apartment.

Once she’s inside, Ichigo heads in the direction of his own house, and never has he felt so light and excited in his life. He can’t stop smiling right now, and he knows that he must look rather stupid. But honestly, he doesn’t care at all.

Right now, he is on top of the world.

* * *

Practically the entire theater of Squad 12 has erupted into cheers and applause after witnessing Ichigo not only confess his feelings to Orihime, but also kiss her for the first time.

“They’ve finally done it, those two dorks!” Rukia cheers happily.

“I knew Ichigo could do it!” Renji praises.

“And we got a free concert to watch as well, so it all worked out well in the end,” Ikkaku adds.

Kyoraku sighs fondly. “Ah, to be young again…” he reminisces. “It’s good we finally got to see our young heroes realize their feelings for each other.”

“That it is,” Ukitake agrees.

“Those two are gonna be the cutest couple ever!” Rangiku squeals.

“Well, now I definitely know what’s going to be headlining the Seireitei Bulletin!” Shuuhei declares. “‘Soul Society’s Heroes Have Found Love At Last’!”

And right then, the theater lights come back on, revealing a glowering Mayuri. “Now for the love of the Seireitei, all of you get out of my theater at once!”

However, no one is intimidated by Mayuri’s threats, even as they file out of the theater.

It had been a great night for the shinigami. Not only did they get to see Ichigo and Orihime confessing their feelings at last, but they also got to watch a free concert, with the added entertainment of the two human teenagers acting all shy towards each other. When Ichigo and Orihime come back to Soul Society, they’re definitely going to be asking them more questions about their relationship.

But for now, all the shinigami are perfectly content that in the midst of the peace, that Soul Society’s heroes have finally found love together.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from the song "Two of a Kind" by the GazettE, my all-time favourite band. Here's a link to the lyrics (https://heresiarchy.tumblr.com/post/174923091347/the-gazette-two-of-a-kind-lyrics-translation) and to the video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmMqwB2d4Gg). I find that the song really fits some of my favourite ships, including IchiHime.
> 
> Also, this was honestly the most fun thing I've ever written. It's so much fun to write Ichigo and Orihime being shy and cute around each other, really. But I hope I managed to nail their characterizations!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
